


Dysphoria

by Strugglintoast



Category: Linked Universe-Fandom
Genre: had this short story planned for a while already, not a serious work..., the others are mentioned - Freeform, title and some words are taken from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Dysphoria: a state of unease or general dissatisfaction with life.Just a short story that wouldn't leave me alone. Not a serious work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't really let me focus on Wildflower as much. And it didn't help that the song that inspired it came on as well.

Stage lights were bearing down upon the young boy staring out towards the darkened room. Wind could barely make out a lone silhouette sitting below, papers shuffling about the on the table. As Wind came closer to investigate who this mysterious person was, a clearing of the throat and a _step back, please_ made him take a couple steps back. As the young sailor was close to the center of the spotlight, the silhouette spoke.

“Now spell Dysphoria,” came Time’s cool voice. 

“Dysphoria?” came Wind’s confused reply.

“Correct. Dysphoria,” came the cool reply once more.

“Can you please give a definition?”

Clearing his throat, Time shuffled his papers to find the definition of the term. “Certainly. Dysphoria: a state of unease or general dissatisfaction with life.”

With understanding in his features, Wind felt enough confidence to begin his spelling of the term he was given. Clearing his throat, Wind spelled the word, but before any letters left his mouth, he was gasping for breath, his mind forgetting what he was even about to do.

Without missing a beat, Time responded, “That is incorrect. The correct spelling of Dysphoria is F-O-R-S-A-K-E-N-N-E-S-S”

As soon as that was said, the floor opened up under Wind and swallowed him whole. Before he even realized, Wind landed on a comfy chair, a pen and pad on his lap as a soft knock brought him out of his confusion.

An unknown woman peered her head inside where she made eye contact with Wind and just said, “They are here, sir.”

As soon as she left, a young man walked in and introduced himself, “Hello, I am the Hero of the Skies and this is my story.”

Long hours were spent as Wind wrote on his notepad the details of what he had heard. He had heard from the Hero of the Skies, Hero of Four, Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight, Hero of Legends, Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Warriors, and Hero of the Wild.

Each hero had an interesting tale to share. Stories of courage and tales of fear were all written within the those pages of the notebook. Stories that revealed heartbreak or deep secrets were kept within his mind. 

As Wind was about to call for the next person, a mirror suddenly appeared and a his reflection came to life as it voiced, “And what of you, Hero of the Winds. What is your story?”

Closing his eyes and taking in a breath, Wind began:

W-E N-E-V-E-R A-S-K-E-D F-O-R T-H-I-S

**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired by the small scene of the second place spelling bee trophy in A boy and His Boat by Egoraptor.


End file.
